drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheerful Doctor's Regeneration
The Cheerful Doctor's Regeneration page covers the regeneration of the Cheerful Doctor into The 100% Objective Doctor, not the regeneration of The Cheerful Doctor into The Gangweed Doctor or the regeneration of Rude into Cheerful. Summary Cheerful does an epic flop off a Giant Dalek. It was pretty extreme bro. Continuity This fictional event is infamous for being the biggest Cheerful continuity nightmare since the last one. This comes from the event being depicted twice. Once in Prequel, once in Kepflar: Endgame. Despite being basically the same event, it features continuity issues such as the appearance of the dalek, how Cheerful is dressed, the amount of time it takes till Cheerful regenerates and the planet Cheerful regenerates on. Explanations The explanation proposed by David Turner, and the one taken as canon on the wiki due to Turner being the main authority on 100% Objective, was that Prequel's retelling was merely a condensed recap of Endgame. This explains various factors, with the main issue unaccounted for by this being the planet Cheerful regenerates on, as 100% Objective then kills the Dalek Emperor as if they were just on Skaro. This led to continuity goblin and serial tax fraudist Jessica Mumford writing a page on the Giant Dalek solely to explain this planet discrepancy. However, despite this, there have been other theories explaining it with better (or worse) plausability. These include: * Cheerful not fully regenerating and going back to finish the job. Before he could help Kepflar stop his arch-nemesis, Keplarf, the Cheerful Doctor ultimately succumbed to his regeneration. Not immediately, however. The last we see from Cheerful in Kepflar: Endgame was not the definitive regeneration. Using the last bits of his strength after Kepflar moved away, Cheerful decided to use his TARDIS summoning device and go back to Skaro to finish the job off properly. He forgot to grab his iconic yellow coat and was feeling nostalgic so dressed up in an approximation of his earliest known outfit and redesigned his Sonic Screwdriver to look like it used to. Upon arriving on Skaro, the facial transformation had taken shape, however the regeneration hadn't been completed. He climbed upon the giant dalek again and jumped off it, finally regenerating into The 100% Objective Doctor. And then 100% Objective decided to fake a regen to change his outfit again. ** Like the idea above except Cheerful's regeneration is cut off at the halfway point, becoming The 100% Oblivious Doctor * 100% Objective being the one to take out the giant Dalek and only thinking he's regenerates when falling off. * Taking TMDWs as a less concrete canon, it is possible that the Endgame regeneration is "canon" to Cheerful and the Prequel regeneration is "canon" to 100% Objective. * Cheerful has been known to have drugs on occasion. "Smile Dip" and whatever was in the cake Golder gave him. It's therefore entirely possible that instead of a Giant Dalek, he fell off the radio telescope at Jodrell Bank, thinking it to be a massive Dalek eyestalk. * It was all a dream and TMDWs is actually the imagination of Jacob Props-Bonks Jones. * Something something Mary Sue Temovers Darker Canons Day Of The Moustache Purple Monkey Dishwasher * ACCORDING TO ONE ACCOUNT Why!? The question of why is threefold Why did this happen? The question of why the same basic event was depicted with wildly different depictions was partially a result of the wiki age where regenerations would be announced before they were produced. Some were rejected, such as the theory that Forgettable War died of farting for way too long my arse whole exploded, but Cheerful was one that stuck. Because of this, it's not unlikely that both sides of the regeneration line would draw on this event for inspiration. Why care? I don't know Why did you make this page? So people will stop asking. . . . Also Ashley watched Kepflar: Endgame at 3 in the morning and decided to write their explanation for the events which in turn brought the debate back up in the minds of a few people and this page is just easier than having arguments over which version is definitive. Category:Events Category:Tons of pages that don't really need to exist Category:Bruh Moments